Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heating system component, to a heating system for heating fluid media, and to a method for producing a heating system component.
Description of the Related Art
For many types of domestic appliances or domestic machines, it is necessary to heat up a fluid medium, such as for example water. Heating up can be caused by means of one or more heating systems. To that extent, a medium circuit can be provided, a pump arranged in the circuit causing circulation of the medium in the circuit.
Basic aspects of such heating systems are that, like all other components of the medium circuit, the system is to take up only a small amount of space and is to be inexpensive to produce. Furthermore, the heating system shall be simple to assemble. Reliable safeguarding of the heating system must be guaranteed upon the occurrence of a critical operating condition which can result in plastic components within the domestic appliance melting or catching fire. In case of some domestic appliances, it may further be necessary to prevent the medium to be heated from exceeding a predetermined temperature. For example in the case of a dishwashing machine, it may be necessary to prevent the washing water from exceeding its boiling temperature.
US patent application 2006/0236999 A1 discloses a heating system for heating fluid media, in particular for domestic appliances, including a carrier unit, a heating unit arranged on the carrier unit and a heat transfer element which is arranged on the carrier unit and comprising a material which is a good conductor of heat. On the heat transfer element, temperature safety devices are mounted by fixing elements via corresponding through apertures.
When using conventional temperature monitoring and/or control elements (such as, e.g., thermal fuses) with continuous-flow water heaters, there is a problem when the temperature monitoring and/or control elements are fixed with, e.g., one or more screws, to a mounting plate. That is, when the mounting plate is soldered to the heating unit, it may curve. Further, when fastening respective fixing screws on a temperature monitoring and/or control element, the temperature monitoring and/or control element may be lifted from the fixing plate and remain in the air above the hot location. As a consequence, the largest amount of heat in the center of the heating unit cannot be released directly to the temperature monitoring and/or control element, but has to be released via, e.g., the mounting plate, screws, and/or the base plate flange. These effects result in an unacceptable (i.e., too slow) response time of the temperature monitoring and/or control element.